


Rock Collection

by ItspronouncedJulia



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/pseuds/ItspronouncedJulia
Summary: Sara brings Sammy a gift back from Elaaden.





	Rock Collection

“Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Look at what mom just gave me!” Sam squealed with pure delight as she hurried into the galley. Suvi was standing over the counter making herself a relaxing cup of tea well having a conversation with Kallo. They had both decided to take a quick break but that didn’t mean talk about work stopped with it.

“What do we have here.” Suvi hummed as she turned to her oldest daughter. Sam had her hand clenched shut holding her fist out. She had been prancing around the ship all morning waiting for Sara and the ground team to get back from Elaaden. She had been trying to get Sky to play with her but the only thing the little Asari had been interested in was being a pest to Peebee. Suvi could only imagine the greeting Sara got the moment she boarded the Tempest.

“It’s a rock!” Sam said happily as she opened her fist and presented her prize to her mother. “Look at the colors.”

“Oh how pretty.” Suvi said happily as she turned the stone around in her hand. It was about half the size of Suvi’s palm, round and smooth, and it was the same light brown as the other rocks on Elaaden. “Did you ask mom to pick it up for you?”

“Nope she found in her boot and said I could have it if I want.” Sam said bouncing from one foot to another.

“Really I’m surprised your mother showed some restraint and didn’t throw it at someone’s head.” Kallo remarked causing Sammy to giggle.

“Well she was going to throw it at Liam but I asked if I could have it and she said yes.” Sam explained with a lopsided grin. “She said I was in the right place at the right time!” Suvi chuckled and mused her daughter’s hair.

“How generous of mom,” Suvi said softly. “Now you know you can’t throw this at people right?” Sam nodded suddenly turning very serious.

“Of course not I don’t want to hurt anyone.” She said straightening up and squaring her shoulders. It made Suvi’s heart melt. “Plus if I threw it at someone then I might lose it or get it taken away from me.”

“Well she got the first part right.” Kallo muttered. “I didn’t think she would get that far.”  

“Kallo!” Suvi scolded but the Salarian just shrugged. “So besides not throwing this rock at Liam or anyone else what do you plan to do with it?” Suvi asked turning back to look at her daughter who had relaxed back into her normal stance.

“I was wondering if you would like to start a rock collection with me.” Sam said shyly as she glanced up at her mom. Suvi felt herself begin to shake with an emotion she couldn’t put a finger on. Love, Joy, pride, excitement none of these words seemed strong enough to describe it. All Suvi knew was this feeling warmed her and made her want to cry tears of happiness.

She wondered if this was how her parents felt when Suvi and her siblings began to show interest in science. That particular thought made Suvi want to cry a different type of tear so she quickly pushed it away for another time.

“I would love to start a rock collection with you.” Suvi said softly as she wrapped her arms around Sammy and squeezed. Hard. She was sad when they stepped away from each other, she never wanted to let Samantha go.

“Great but let’s find the next rock on our own!” Sam said delighted at the thought.

“I love that idea the next time we go to Eos you and I will find our second rock.” Sam nodded happily and once again began to bounce back and forth. “Now why don’t you go back to the room and find a good place to put this on display.” Suvi said giving their now shared rock back over to Sam.

“Okay I’ll find a good spot!” Sam promised turning around to leave. She was in such a hurry that she almost ran straight into Sara.

“Hey where’s the fire?” Sara laughed.

“Mommy and I are starting a rock collection and now I gotta find a place to put our rocks.” Sam said a buzz with so much energy that it was dizzying.

“Oh sounds fun hey when you get older you and I can start collecting guns.” Sara suggested causing Suvi to make a concerning noise in the back of her throat. Before Suvi could start yelling at her wife Sam answered.

“No I don’t want to collect guns I want to collect rocks.” Sara smirked and bent down so she was nose to nose with her daughter.

“Come on if you're going to be a pathfinder you're going to need some guns.” Sara said playfully causing Sam to shake her head.

“No I’m going to be a scientist like mommy is.” Sam said so firmly that it caused Suvi’s knees to go a little weak.

“Oh I was positive I was going to make you my successor one day.” Sara said with mock disappointment. 

“I’m going to be a different kind of pathfinder.” She said. “Now stop bothering me I have to find a place to put our new rock.” Sam added as she skipped around Sara and towards their shared bedroom.

“Suvi it looks like you’re about to start crying.” Sara teased as she moved over to her wife giving Suvi a soft kiss on the nose.

“Well yeah.” Was all Suvi could manage to say. “I know she’s still young and will probably change her mind but…”

“It’s one hell of a thing to hear.” Sara said. “And if you want my opinion that kid should follow in your footsteps that mind could change Heleus if she put it good use, just like you.” Kallo made gagging noises as Sara’s little speech came to an end.

“I can’t believe you two keep subjecting me to this.” He groaned as he stood up and left the galley to give them some privacy. Their time together was short lived as Drack and Cora filled in after their mandatory check in with Lexi.

“Take whatever it is you two are doing back to your room.” Drack grunted as he pushed past them and headed to sit at the table. “What have I told you about making out in public places?”

“We weren’t making out.” Suvi said with a blush as she ducked her head away from her friends.

“Besides if we wanted to make out in our room we couldn’t because Sam is in there with her new rock.” Sara added.

“Than you need to get a bigger ship so you can have your own room.” Drack said.

“Actually funny you mention that.” Cora hummed. “Pathfinder lend me your ear for a second.” Suvi pulled away from Sara as her wife lapsed into a conversation with Cora and Drack. She headed back to the bridge where she was sure Kallo was waiting for her.

“I thought you would be with Sam.” Kallo said as he watched her take her seat.

“I’ll go check on her in a little bit.” Suvi said. “But there are a few things we need to wrap up here before that.” As they began to get back to work Peebee came out from her room holding Sky out like she was carrying some kind of flesh eating disease.

“Ryder if you don’t take this baby then I’m sending her out in the escape pod.” Peebee threatened as she plopped Sky down in Suvi’s lap.

“Send my baby out in an escape pod and I’ll being sending you out of the airlock in pieces.” Suvi said darkly causing both Peebee and Kallo to pause.

“Note to self, don't joke around with Suvi about her kids.” Kallo muttered causing Peebee to snort.

“You would think I would have learned that lesson after the incident I had with Sam.” She muttered before slinking off back to her room. Suvi frowned and rearranged Sky around so she was facing the console and the windows that looked out into space.

“Held my baby up by her ankles and thinks I wouldn’t have a problem with it.” Suvi whispered under her breath causing Kallo to chuckle.

“That was almost over a decade ago.”

“A mother never forgets!” Suvi proclaimed. In her lap Sky babbled something in a similar tone causing both Suvi and Kallo to laugh.

“If you want my opinion I think that one is going to grow up to be like Sara.” Kallo said and Suvi couldn’t help but nod in agreement. She had checked on Peebee and Sky throughout the day and had seen Sky causing nothing but trouble. Pulling out wires, vomiting on remnant tech, and at one point she was just pounding Peebee on the head.

“Once she starts walking her and Sam are going to be trouble.” Suvi sighed. “The moment I have my back turned they’ll probably be burning down the Nexus.”

“And Sara will light the torch.” They both laughed some more before getting back to work.


End file.
